The Nightmares of War Part 2~
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay The Nightmares of War Part 2~ 60 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago link to part one: https://disqus.com/home/dis... Story of what is happening is in the description of it. But here it is: Kito has had trouble sleeping for little over a week now, and he has just stopped sleeping altogether and seems to wonder the halls, tired yet alert. As if someone will attack him at any moment, now that he's been here a while and it seems his past is coming to haunt him. He refuses to talk to most that ask him if he's alright and when someone does he changes the subject or briskly walks away. Well now the poor thing has collapsed in the middle of one of the hallways. No one has really touched him either other than kicking him aside so that he is against the wall. The Nightmares of War · The Role-playing Scientists · Disqus Kito has had trouble sleeping for little over a week now, and he has just stopped sleeping altogether and seems to wonder the halls, tired yet alert. As if someone will attack him at any moment, now that he's been here a while and it seems his past is coming to haunt him. He refuses to talk to most that ask him if he's alright and when someone does he changes the subject or briskly walks away. Well now the poor thing has collapsed in the middle of one of the hallways. No one has really touched him either other than kicking him aside so that he is against the wall. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Jekyll1886 we can continue here Dr. Weir hadn't been heard from in over a week. Upon his return to the Society, Lewis was surprised to find Kito asleep in one of the halls. Recalling the saying about letting sleeping dogs lie, Weir let Latro do just that. But when Lewis chanced by later, only to find Kito in the midst of a nightmare, he decided it would be remiss of him not to wake the High Wolf. "Kito," he called, voice low in pitch and moderate in volume. Miss-Dreamerkat Kito didn't respond, too lost in his dream. However he did hear a voice calling him but he just thought it was those he cared for dying. It was a strange sight to see, someone so fierce and prideful in a small ball looking so weak whimpering and quietly. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Ah drat, Lewis is going to eat this for breakfast. Drat him. I think I'm permanently messed up for RPing through having spent too much time around Star Trek RPs; I'm scared to have my character be very good at anything at all.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((You are welcome to have your character be really good at things; many characters around here are. No worries; feel free to tackle it head-on! ^_^ Also, given the Society is an odd nexus of sorts, all these timelines may well be happening simultaneously, much like with characters' intros. So Isabella's interaction with Kito--in fact, everyone's interaction with him--is likely still canon.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Thanks! Will have a go! Good point about the timelines. May or may not decide to intersect with some of what's happening in the other versions; I feel like I can see more openings for me there than I can in my own :-D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Excellent! Wish you the best. :-) )) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (Don't be scared at all! There is no need.) 3 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Thanks! Will have a go!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (Great!) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Kito, you're having a nightmare," Lewis stated directly. "Wake up. You need to wake up. Wake up!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito sat up straight yelling in surprise, "Lewis?!" He called breathing heavily and shoulders shaking. He looked around, his ears were back and he found Lewis and looked visibly relieved. "Thank goodness you are not dead! Y-you had a," he stopped midsentence, voice filling with fear and shock. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "A what?" asked Lewis, aware it was only a nightmare, but curious all the same. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "Four spears through your chest and your... eyes gauged out of your face," Kito said tears filling his eyes and he wiped them away before they could fall. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "It's alright, Kito. I'm here," Lewis reassured, putting a hand on the High Wolf's shoulder. "You're awake now. Just a nightmare, bad as it was." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "It felt so real," Kito said rubbing his ponytail over his shoulder. He looked exhausted even awake and he sounded tired. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "In the dream..." ventured Lewis gently, "who killed me?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Some human soldier, he was no one to me," Kito said looking away and not meeting his gaze. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago A nod. A quiet moment. "You're reliving the war that was," observed Lewis, understanding the solemnity of it. "Where you lost..." everything "...people dear to you." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito looked away, "how can it stop?" He asked him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "In my experience?" reflected Lewis, hand on his chin. "Time. And closure, if you can get it." He extended a hand to Kito to help him up. "Was anyone left alive, do you know?" he asked with empathy. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Not that I know of. How can I get closure? I habe no way back or to know," Kito said. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "More's the pity," said Lewis sympathetically. "Sometimes we don't get that luxury, do we?" he asked rhetorically, falling into a reflective vein. "In any case," he said after a moment, "it just takes time. The nightmares will grow less and less frequent as each month, year, decade goes by. I only have them on occasion, anymore. The first part's always the hardest--when it's fresh. I think the most difficult thing is learning to forgive yourself. Accepting that you did all you could, given the time, given the circumstances." A pause. "It all happens so fast..." he said faintly, more to himself. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito looked down and then back up at Lewis. "Lewis," he said tiredly and his eyes reflected the smile he would have expressed. "Where do I start?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "When you sleep...if you're having a nightmare, chances are you need to. You mind's working and reworking the problem until it finally comprehends it, for better or worse. It's a step toward acceptance, believe it or not. Your unconscious searches for every possible outcome, tries every permutation. Until, at last, you come to the conclusion it simply is what it is. Or was what it was," he corrected himself. "That's when you'll know you've reached acceptance." "While you're awake...I'd say do one of two things, or both in turn. "Firstly, bear in mind the life your loved ones would've wanted for you. It's easy to feel guilty about being the one who lives when so many others didn't survive. But know--find this truth in the very core of your heart, your soul--they'd want the best for you. For you to live your best life, to make something of it and do right by yourself. In so doing, you do right by them. You honor their memory. "Secondly...when these matters become too heavy to think on, as they frequently will...find something in which you can immerse yourself totally. Be it training, or gardening, or reading a book. What have you. It's different for everyone, but the principle's the same. Your mind--and your heart--will simply need a break sometimes. And it's alright to take one. In fact, it's healthful. You'll come back refreshed, and able to think more clearly. "That's the best advice I can give." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito listened to every word and drew it in. He thought about it and through his exhaustion clouded mind he took in what Lewis said and then nodded and he then stood. "W-want to help me get to the greenhouse?" He asked, "I know you are right about all of it. I will try to persevere." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Certainly," agreed Lewis, perfectly happy to let Kito lean on his left shoulder as they made their way to the Society's indoor garden. They came upon the High Wolf's patch of grass. "Something else which may help," said Weir, plucking some flowers from a honeysuckle bush, "is to have a different scent nearby. One you don't associate with...what's happened in the past. Little, real-world sensory details can help smooth the rough edges of a nightmare. Make you a bit more aware while you're dreaming, better able to realize that what's happening isn't physically real. If there's someone you need to talk to, to make peace with in a dream, it goes a long way toward enabling you to do so. Just follow the scent, and know it's your chance," he said, laying the blooms next to Kito. "And that you'll always have another." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito smiled at him, "I owe you so nuch," he said tiredly and he turned in to a wolf and sagged his tail looking at him, a sight never seen from the high wolf. He nodded and sat down and sniffed the honeysuckle. It was sweet and unfamiliar to him. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "'Tis what any friend would do," said Lewis with a shrug. "Best of luck, Kito. I'll leave you to it." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Kito nodded and with a long look atf his bed he curled up and laid down, preparing himself for the nightmare to come. He soon fell asleep exhaustion taking over. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Alrighty, is that a wrap?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (I'd say so!) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Thanks! That was fun! ^_^)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago (That was!) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll continue here. My response: Kito groaned sitting back, he had been avoiding this place for this reason and he had fallen asleep. He couldn't succumb to the fear and torture the nightmares brought. Hyde without a Jekyll After a bit of silence, allowing the werewolf (she still wasn't 100% sure on this) to regain his bearings, the girl proposed an idea. "Do you want to talk about it?" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((I believe you replied with: "I see no other way, I have tried avoiding it and it's just lead me here," Kito said grimly. To which here's my response: )) Alice sat quietly waiting for him to begin. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (That was the last comment it showed.) Kito explained the war he had went through and what happened before he arrived here. He then explained how he kept hearing everyone he cared for crying for help then dying in front of him in the nightmares. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Cool! Cool! :) )) The girl had sat quietly though it all, taking it in. Clearly this man had been through a lot and now he was here in another dimention while those he held dear had unknown fates. No wonder he had nightmares! "No wonder you haven't been sleeping well." Alice recalled her own nightmares that kept her awake once. She bearly slept for days. "Is there a way to return to your home and help your friends and family?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "No, I am stuck here forever," Kito said sadly and he looked down at the ground. "I just wish I could stop seeing all of them dead!" 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "How do you know you're stuck? There's ton of people here in the Society and more coming every week!" Alice thought of how she hadn't even knew the wolf had existed before an hour ago. "I know a few study dimentional things. Maybe they can try to help you get home," She paused and lowered her voice to console the man. "or give you some closure." 5 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago "Perhaps, but how could they find it? There are many worlds," Kito said. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Wizardblizzard "Nightmares," Isabella repeated. "Well," she said briskly, "that's no good, is it? Do you think there's anything I can do to help?" Miss-Dreamerkat "I honestly don't know," Kito replied looking at her, "I don't know if anyone truly can." 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "You'd be surprised how hard it is to be unhelpable. There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy - Shakespeare," she adds vaguely, it occurring to her that Kito has probably no idea what she's on about. "I'm happy to try, anyway. Do you want to tell me about it? I've heard a bit about you before," she adds cautiously. "Somebody was saying you were attacked by hunters before you got here, that you only just got away. Is that what you've been dreaming about?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "The war?" Kito asked, "That is what my nightmares was about." 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "I may not have it straight. You know what the Society grapevine is like... I had that from Miss Flowers and I think half her mind was taken up with a new gearing system. You'd probably better start from the beginning." ((What useful things NPCs are.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Kito explained his story and what happened before he came here. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Isabella listened with mingled shock and anger. It was hard to know what to say when you met someone who'd experienced something like that. "What utter scum. No wonder you have nightmares. Where was this?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "In another version of this world," Kito said too tired for his usual anger and agreement. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "Well, that narrows it down," Isabella said wryly, and sighed. "Since I've come here I've heard about so many worlds, or what people say are other worlds... I wonder if any of them are the same one and they don't know it? That'd be a funny thing. Sorry, I'm blethering." Kito had started to walk ahead as he told his story, and they were now in the Society's jungly greenhouse; she wondered why there. "Well, we'll have to think of something. It's a pity I don't spend nights here. Mind you, I could probably arrange that, if I needed to..." She noticed Kito wobbling again. "Had we better get you back to your room in case you keel over again?" 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "This is my room," Kito said looking up at her like she was crazy. The patch of grass he was standing in was flattened and looked well laid in. "I can't stand those beds." 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Actually, you'd never mentioned we'd left the hallway! Going to bodge a quick edit to my previous posting rather than either of us go back now. OK, all fixed. Also excuse crummy posting, in a hurry late at night.)) Isabella was taken aback. "Oh! really? That's..." thinking about this began to smile "...actually, brilliant." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (I thought I did.) "It is?" Kito asked. 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "I like the Society. We has own forest. Will you be all right? Do you want me to stay?" Giving Kito a minute, she examined a flower. One that she was quite sure what it was and that it wasn't going to retaliate. ((I know, Isabella's picking up some odd expressions. She must be spending too much time with the time travellers. Sorry for delay; reason being I've been spending too much time with time travellers too!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ((Is that the end then?)) •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (( Miss-Dreamerkat Oops, replied to myself instead of you, that won't get me anywhere!)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (I am so sorry! I couldn't think of anything and forget about it!) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Well, I can hardly object to that, it's usually me that does exactly that! NP, these things happen. Are we done, then? I reckon so too, you've had this out twice already, once with Lewis and once with Alice, so it is tricky for either of us to think of anything new to say! Especially since Isabella hasn't got anything up her sleeve just at present. I think myself it'd be better to leave it at that now and maybe let her get involved again if any of this comes up again in future. For one thing, I actually have more ideas connected to what came up in HJ and 86's versions than for my own! Awkward thing; I know loads of psychology stuff myself and would have a lot to say about this, but Isabella has no reason to know all that. I'll have to thrash out with myself exactly how much I do think she could feasibly know without having any special reason, I may be being too cautious! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited (Perhaps but it's your choice and yeah I'd say it's the end.) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((Cheers then and thanks, that was good even if we did have to scrabble for ideas a bit! See you around!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago (Yes it was and see ya!) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Kito said, "I'm fine." He curled down and knew he needed sleep and changing in to his wolf form he fell asleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Isabella tiptoed quietly away, her boots making no sound in the thick grass. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy